Regents
Planet Rivera is the major Futuristic and Home Planet of both the Rivera Federation, and The Rivera Rangerian Forces. Rivera is A Planet Far older than anything In the Galaxy, It was colonized by Machines Who were Deliberately Known as Early Orans about 991,000,000B.E. was even created. Rivera Is Considered To Be the 2nd Planet In The Hora Universe and The Second Largest Among Destruct or. History 'Establishment & Founding' Rivera was created after a group of Machines that was clearly Known as Early Oreians from a machine world known as Ora, in about 991,000,000B.E. The once rocky Planet was later terraformed into a populated planet. Rivera was considered to be the Universes most oldest planet. Rivera was specifically named after Buzz Rivera who was the one responsible for the Planet's population during the Early years of Riverian History. Rivera is a Futuristic planet that relies a lot on technology ever since it's colonization. It developed cars Guns, Tanks, Planes, Submarines, ships, RPG's and more even before people on Earth were even created along with the planet itself. Before the founding of both the Rivera Federation, and Rivera Rangerians, Rivera was once runed by machines known as the Ora Cores, also presumed by Oran machines as the Beltlogger Confedracy. The B.C. however declared war on Rivera, after a large military was constructed and founded in 990,000,000B.E. Though the B.C. won several battles against the R.F. forces at Cloud Rama, the Rivera Federation began to triumph against the B.C. forces while they attempted to Invade there R.F. Home continent of Beltlogger Sector, on November 3rd, 990,000,000B.E. After a crushing defeat by land, the B.C. retreaded back into Orbit, where they were soon removed, by the R.F. and were soon pushed back towards Ora, where O.C. founder Miera Harlem was found and executed by Rivera Federation forces, following up, by the large orbital bombardment of Ora, on December 3rd, 989,000,000B.E. despite the Oreian pleas for mercy and surrender. Due to bitter rivalry between the Rivera Federation and the Rivera Rangerian forces there is never any peace on the planet. A barrier known as the Aura Barrier was later build to separate the Rangerians from the Federation after the events of the First Riverian Civil War Known as The Agile War, but during the War of 1211, the Rivera Federation broke through the barrier and launched a full scale Invasion of the Rivera Rouge Forces continent of Jeromoria launching a second Riverian Civil War against Jeromoria, only to be defeated and the war ended up transferring from Planet Rivera all the way down to both Gunghollow and Europodia on Earth, where the Rouges took control of Gunghollow and later Invaded the Countries Of Itoroa and Harrison capturing it's Capitals of Hag Isle and Harrison City finally bringing an end to the War of 1211. Despite having to be a planet of War Rivera has basically a side known as the Controversial Sector where Machines Supply Fuel, and other products to rest of the Machines through out the planet. Rivera has established Colonies on Asteroids that orbit the planet. These are known as Mining Colonies that were to be established on 12 Asteroids in orbit around Rivera. The Galactic War 'Under R.F.F.S.7. Rule' Following The fall of Rivera in 2139, Through varying degrees throughout the R.F.F.S.7.'s ruthless occupation of the Planet of war, the existence of a pool of inexpensive labor in the form of android slaves was an important factor in the newly established economy. Slaves were acquired for the R.F.F.S.7. workforce through a variety of means, those that refused too work were shot on spot. Slaves were used in Factories across the planet in attempts too creating more guns, vehicles and other material used for war, in attempts of strengthening the R.F.F.S.7. through military conquest, which would later prevail in 2158. With R.F.F.S.7. heavy involvement in wars of conquest in the 2141 and 2143, tens if not hundreds of thousands of androids at a time were imported into The R.F.F.S.7. economy from various continents all over Rivera. While there was limited use for slaves as servants, guns manufactures, and personal fuel creators, vast numbers of slaves worked in the hollows, and in the factories around Rivera. For the most part, slaves were treated harshly and oppressively during the occupation. Under Generation law, a slave was not considered an android, but property of the R.F.F.S.7.. Soldiers of the FS7 could abuse, damage or even kill their own slaves without legal consequence. While there were many grades and types of slaves, the lowest—and most numerous—grades who worked in the factories and hollows were subject to a life of hard physical labor. This high concentration and oppressive treatment of the slave population led to rebellions. In 2148 and 2151, the First and Second Server Wars, respectively, erupted in Hottoro, where small bands of rebels found tens of thousands of willing followers wishing to escape the oppressive life of R.F.F.S.7. Torment. While these were considered serious civil disturbances by the Continentals, and soul walkers taking years and direct military intervention to quell, they were never considered a serious threat to the R.F.F.S.7. and were mostly brought down without the intervention of either the Continentals or Soul Walkers leading the RFFS7 Military. The R.F.F.S.7. heartland of Europe had never seen a slave uprising, nor had slaves ever been seen as a potential threat to the city of Paris. This would all change with the Third Server War. 'Major Uprisings' 'Liberation' The Death War The Encore War The Hail War Universal Collapse Planets Capital Riverakia Cities Rivera's Missing Continents 'Europe/Europodia' Europe the Continent that Humanity thinks that formed on Earth were Incorrect. Europe is really a Riverian continent that was formed on Rivera one Country at a time, until the Continental's were forced to leave due to the Railora Wars that were occurring on Rivera, between the Rivera Federation and the Sectorian Tyrus, After the RHM Olympus discovered Earth during the events Of It's Volcanic formation, 12 Years back, that same ship returned with the Of the newly constructed Continentals on board, Highland, Hunter, and Brad, all hearts of the future Countries of United Kingdom, Ireland, and Poland. After landing 3 Continentals, remained on Earth throughout it's developing years, and as the Centuries went by the entire continent of Europe continue to gain one country after another growing the amount of continentals, within 3 Centuries, the 3 Continentals later grew too 20 until the entire continent was finally at last complete on 40,000BC after the completion of newly and final continental manufactured Young Harrison Rivera. 'Okinawa/Hallowoiea' 'Mombasa/Gunghollow' The Island of Gunghollow A.K.A Mombasa was created after the Manufacturing Soul Graver Mark Gunghollow Maranda, during the year 1205, 37 years after his older Soul Continent Matt Hallowiea Wilana A.K.A (Okinawa). Gunghollow was created on Earth instead of Planet Rivera, and is one the 3rd, Soul Continents of Riverian History. Mark Maranda was basically half Earthling and Riverian, but due to his brother Matt Wilana being full fledged Riverian along with the 21 Continentals it was clear that made him full Riverian too. During the early 1200's Mark spend most of his time trying to fit in with his own kind, but during the time of his island, he was the only one ever to walk Gunghollow, It was said that the Island could not be populated until it was completed, after Mark reaches the age of at least 40 Years, which in Earth years is the age of 10, the Island got more cities and roads from Mark's aging on January 12th 1210 The Rivera Federation began to send machines to the island, from the Earth continents of both Hallwoiea to the east and Europodia to the west, to begin it's population Day. Mark saw his big brother Matt Wilana for the first time when he was 10 Years old, and automatically learned why he was all alone, on the Island, of Gunghollow. He was the Island all along, and it was because of him aging how cities, roads, Military Bases, Bridges, Railroad, Mountains, Tracks, and Industries were made. He also found out that his brother and each and everyone of the 21 Continentals had to do the same thing after they were manufactured, only difference was that 21 Continentals took more time due to the fact that they had a whole Continent while the Mark and Matt had Islands. Asteroid Mining Colonies Beltloggers 1-12 are the Mining Colonies of Rivera. Each Asteroid is used For both war Manufacturing and living due to Rivera's over powered population. The 12 Colonies Are In Orbit Around Rivera and Were Colonized During The Early Fall Of 200,000B.E. Out Of Rivera's 12,000 Orbiting Asteroids Located In The Rivera Ring, The Machines Of Rivera chose the Biggest Ones In the Ring and Began their Construction The Asteroid Colonies Are Numbered From One to 12 and Used To Be Normal Asteroids During The Early Years Of Rivera's Overgrowing Population and The Colonies were later constructed as Used as for Living Planning and War Manufacturing, After Construction The Riverians tethered The 12 Asteroids Closer To Rivera's Orbit Where They Remained with The Help Of The R54 Asteroid Tractors That Are Holding The Asteroids In Place In Orbit. Each One Of The Twelve Asteroids Is Listed Below. Beltlogger 1: Digging Colony. Beltlogger 1 is for digging up important minerals in order to create products used for all Riverians. Beltlogger 2: Munitions Colony that Riverians use to make weapons such as the MG 42, Artillery, Turrets Ext. Beltlogger 3: DJ Colony where Music is boomed for entertainment on both Rivera and her surrounding Colonies. Beltlogger 3 is considered to be known as where The Rivera Federation's R. Station was first tested and developed for entertainment. Beltlogger 4: The Gold Colony is where Riverians Dig up rich resources for the planet for Riverians can buy artifacts that has been dug up and descended from Beltlogger 1. Beltlogger 5: Vehicle Colony where Riverians are able to create and test new and approved for both War or for the sake of their planet's Transportation Service. Beltlogger 6: Launch Colony. Riverians despite having hundreds of launch facilities on Rivera and the rest of the Beltlogger Colonies. Beltlogger 6 is to be known as the Launch site where Riverians would always go if they ever wanted to travel from Beltlogger to Beltlogger, instead of having to launch all the way from Rivera. Beltlogger 7: Planing Colony. Riverians Use Beltlogger 7 to plan for desperate attacks in case of Civil War that might occur on Rivera between the Rivera Federation and The Rivera Rouge Forces who have a bitter Rivalry between each other despite them fighting under the same Flag and Planet. Beltlogger 8: Boot Colony. Here Riverians are trained to fight for the defense of Rivera and their colonies. A Riverian has to chose of which Military to fight among between either the Rivera Federation of the Rivera Rangerian Forces. However during the events of the Universal and Rivera Federation War If they do not make their decision Highland Rivera places he or she in a Military of his choice. Beltlogger 9: Mining Colony. Riverians ascend from Rivera to live on Beltlogger 9 in which it is used for both War and people in case of emergencies that might occur on both Rivera or the other Beltlogger Colonies. Beltlogger 10: Homestead Colony. Beltlogger 10 unlike Beltlogger 9 is also a Mining Colony but it is often more used for keeping Riverian Families on rather than both workers and War Manufacturers. Beltlogger 11: Clone Colony. Beltlogger 11 is known as a Cloning site where The Continental's is able to clone himself as well as other Riverians for both the Rivera Federation and Rivera Rangerian Forces. Beltlogger 11 Is under the law of Dictator Horace Highalnd Rivera in which it cannot clone bad guys other wise a war might occur on the Colony. Beltlogger 12: War Colony. Riverian War supplies and new prototype Weapons are created from Beltlogger 12 which it is to be known as War Colony. Continents *''' Podosidonoius:' *'NoTunroua:' *'Controversial Sector:' *'Hottoro:' *'Beltlogger Sector:' *'Jeromoria:' *'Hallwoeia:' *'Europodia:' *'Gunghollow:' *'Cloud Rama:' *'Rana:' *'Ethora:' *'Genesis:' *'Tartarus:' *'Sarahus:' *'Zadar:' *'Genera 4:' *'Gailnora:' *'Ronaha:' 'Military' 'Beltlogger Confederacy' 'Rivera Federation' The Rivera Federation Military is the main defense force of planet Rivera founded by Herman Norman, during the time of about 990,000,000B.E. They were basically the most powerful army in the history of Space conflict until The Rise Of The Federation Strike 7 Came Into Power On December 20th, 2158, And later over powered everything In the Universe Of Hora. They seemed to be unstoppable until the War was brought upon Earth and was later backfired to Rivera which lead to a complete Earth Invasion Of Rivera during the early 2200's they were forced to pull underground in 2289 In order to escape Earth's fiery rage and later became an army of Zombies that still have the abilities that they still have had during their invasion Of Earth in 2164. 'Rivera Rangeria Forces' The Rivera Rangerias of Rivera also known as the R.R.F later the R.E. (Rivera Encores) are the second Military branch of Rivera, that was founded from the continent of Jeromoria about 2 Years after the Foundation of the Rivera Federation By Hail Rangeria In The Year Of 988,000,000BE. Despite them fighting for the defense of the same planet. The Rivera Rangerian Forces and the Rivera Federation have a huge Bitter Rivalry with one another, that led to endless Civil Wars for many Millenniums that never ended despite them being of the exact same race of Mother Rivera. However Too Earth They are Clearly Known As Nazi Germany., due to the Results of World War II. 'Rivera Encores' 'Universal Collapse' '''The Collapse Of Rivera' Occurred 12 Months after the Hail War, when the Damaged Icy Core Began to over freeze spreading the entire Icy Plague to the surface, dropping temperatures quickly and rapidly causing tremendous deaths in both humans and Machines alike. After failing to contain the Icy Plague, the Citizens realizing that Rivera's time has come are forced to leave, as the entire planet Transforms from It's original rocky formation into a giant frozen ball Ice... Category:Hora: Universal Powers